Szeretlek Shin-chan
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Kedves MidoTaka rajongók, akiknek nem mellékesen én is tagja vagyok, hozzátok szólok. Első ficim erről a párosról, így remélem nem szeditek le a fejem, ha valamit eltoltam. Azért jó szórakozást hozzá :D


Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction  
Cím: Szeretlek Shin-chan  
Páros: Midorima Shintaro x Kazunari Takao  
Beosztás: Yaoi, +18-as tartalom  
Megjegyzés: Midorima szemszögéből van írva, próbáltam minél jobban ráhangolódni a személyiségére, bár meg kell mondanom, Taka-chanra jobban rá tudnék hangolni. Midorima az a tipikus Tsundere ami néha kihozott a sodromból^^ És végül magyarázatok az idegen kifejezésekre:  
Oshiruko - az egy édes-babpasztás dobozos ital, amit Midorima nagyon szeret.  
Ohayou - Jó reggelt.  
Oha-asa - az egy TV/rádió műsor, aminek a teljes neve Ohayou Asahi desu.  
Senpai - jelzővel illetik azokat, akik magasabb rangon állnak, legyen az iskola vagy munka.  
Lucky item - az angol megfelelőt használtam, mert a "szerencse tárgy" vagy az ehhez hasonló kifejezések elég furcsán hangoznának.  
Nanodayo - az a furcsa kifejezés, amit Midorima szokott használni. Úgy kell elképzelni, mint Naruto a Dattebayo-ját.

Már nem az első éjszaka volt, hogy ugyan azt a képtelen álmot láttam. Az iskolának a kosárlabda pályáján álltam és néztem a síró Takao-t. Végül elege lett belőlem, elfordult és elszaladt. Mintha ez tényleg csak álom lenne. Minden reggel ugyan azzal a gondolattal ébredtem, hogy tényleg csak álom volt, de a reggelek kegyetlenek. Folyton rájöttem, hogy az álmaim nem mások mint emlékek. Emlékek arról a napról, amikor oly kegyetlen módon üvöltöttem le Takao fejét azok után, hogy összeszedte minden bátorságát és szerelmet vallott nekem. Akkor el se akartam hinni, hogy komolyan gondolja és vártam, hogy mikor röhögi el magát, majd azzal az idegesítő vigyorával azt állítja, hogy csak viccelt és hogy nem értem a viccet. De nem tette. Csak állt és figyelt engem. Ekkor dühömben leüvöltöttem. Dühös voltam rá, mert önző módon akarta megváltoztatni a kapcsolatunkat. Dühös? Nem, nem is igazán azért voltam dühös, mert szerelmet vallott, hanem azért, mert kimondta a saját gondolataim. Amikor először találkoztunk tényleg eszméletlenül idegesítőnek tartottam, de mégis ő volt az első aki elfogadta a szeszélyeim úgy, ahogy vannak. Lehet hülyének nézett és ennek az elején hangot is adott, de végül megbarátkozott a gondolattal és mindvégig mellettem maradt. Az edzések után is, mindig tudtam, hogy ott áll az ajtóban és figyeli ahogy dobálom a labdákat sorra a kosárba. Mindig ideges voltam egy picit a pillantásától... Igen, ideges voltam, de egyszerre örültem is neki, hogy ott állt mindig mögöttem.

A reggeleim mind ugyan úgy kezdődtek. Már 2 órával a suli kezdete előtt felkeltem, lezuhanyoztam, felvettem az egyenruhámat, majd lementem reggelizni és megnéztem az az napi Oha-asa híreit. Megkerestem otthon az az napi "lucky item-et" vagy ha nem volt olyanom, akkor azt megvettem a közeli boltban. A riksa mindig ott állt a házunk előtt egy eszeveszettül vigyorgó sofőrrel az élen, de ez az egy dolog gyökeresen megváltozott. Takao már nem várt reggelente a ház előtt, a klubban se volt benne, sőt a suliban se. Átiratkozott a város másik végében lévő iskolába... Miattam. Már többször próbáltam elérni a mobilján, még a szüleinél is jártam, de ők azt mondták, hogy Takao nem kíváncsi rám és megkérte őket, ha keresném még véletlenül se árulják el hol lakik. Így telt el egy hét. Már kedvem se volt bejárni az edzésekre, hisz utána nem volt ott az én árnyékom, hogy figyeljen rám. A második hét közepén már iskolába se akartam bemenni. Minek? Hisz senki se volt ott, aki miatt érdemes lett volna. A szüleim persze halálra aggódták magukat, hogy mi is lehet a bajom, de mit tudtak ők? Semmit. Az ég világon semmit.

Egyik este inni akartam egy Oshiruko-t otthon, de valamiért anyám elfelejtett venni így kénytelen voltam elmenni az éjjelnappaliba és beszerezni magamnak. Amikor beléptem a boltba, levettem a polcról a kívánt dobozokat, ám akkor vettem észre a fiút aki a pénztárnál állt. Hátulról totálisan úgy nézett ki mint Takao. Befejezte a vásárlást, de nem láttam az arcát. Még mielőtt kilépett volna a boltból megnézett valamit, addig kaptam az alkalmon és fizettem. Kilépett a boltból, rögtön utána én is és akkor megszólítottam.

-Takao? - Ekkor a megszólított hátra fordult és egy könnyekkel teli szempár fogadott. Már el is akart volna rohanni, de sikeresen elkaptam a karját. Vékonyabb lett. Fogyott? De gondolataimat az előttem álló rekedt hangja zavarta meg.

-Shin-chan, miért vagy itt? Ilyenkor általában már alszol. - Már az is boldoggá tett, hogy emlékezett egy ilyen apróságra.

-Elfogyott otthon az Oshiruko, ezért el kellett jönnöm az éjjelnappaliba és venni pár dobozzal, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy téged is itt talállak.

-Ez az Oha-asa tényleg tud valamit. Ma a ráknak és a skorpiónak lesz egy különleges találkozása, ami megváltoztathatja az életüket. El se hiszem, hogy ennyire jól működne.

-Takao. - Megugrott a neve hallatán. Ismételten futásnak szeretett volna eredni, de mégsem tette. - Mit gondolsz rólam ebben a pillanatban?

-Most? - Kérdezte tőlem félénken, amire csak egy bólintással feleltem. - Azt érzem, hogy legszívesebben belefojtanálak egy kanál vízbe, mert rohadtul utálom azt a zöld fejed! Bár ez nem következik be, szóval inkább csak behúznák egy hatalmasat és mennék tovább előre.

-Kíváncsi vagy, hogy én hogy érzek irántad?

-Fogadni merek, hogy a legszívesebben a pokol legmélyebb bugyraiba űznél.

-Szeretlek, nanodayo. - Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha elmondom neki, de akkor végre kiböktem amit már oly rég szerettem volna. Ha megváltozott volna a kapcsolatunk, nem érdekel, de az hogy ne legyen mellettem azt tudtam volna a legkevésbé elviselni. Azt akartam, hogy mellettem maradjon.

-Hogy mi? - Zavarodott arca valami hihetetlenül érdekes volt. Fogadni mertem, hogy erre számított a legkevésbé.

-Azt mondtam szeretlek, nanodayo.

-Ezt, kérlek, magyarázd meg.

-Mit magyarázzak meg, te idióta? Ennyire elcsökönyösödött az a kis agyad?

-De nemrég leüvöltötted a fejem, amikor ezt mondtam neked. Akkor mire föl ez a változás?

-Önző módon akartál változtatni az akkori kapcsolatunkon és ezt nem tudtam elviselni. Dühös voltam, mert kimondtad az én gondolataim és ezt teljesen kiakasztott.

-Shin-chan ezt most komolyan mondod? - Erre már nem voltam hajlandó válaszolni. Inkább odaléptem elé, lehajoltam hozzá és az ajkaimat hozzáérintettem az övéihez. El akart húzódni tőlem, de akkor fogtam, megragadtam a derekánál és visszahúztam magamhoz. Csak simán összeérintettük az ajkainkat, de még úgy is majdnem kiugrott a szívem a helyéről. Amikor eltoltam magamtól, Takao kezeivel takarta az arcát, de így is láttam a vörös füleit. Megfogtam a kezeimmel az övéit és elhúztam az arcától. Egy eszméletlenül vörös Takaot láttam magam előtt.

-Takao... - Akkor már jobban elkezdett feszelegni és szeretett volna minél előbb szabadulni. -Visszajössz a sulinkba? - Kérdésemre lenyugodott. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd válaszolt.

-Ha adsz egy rendes csókot, akkor meggondolom, te szűzieske. - Erre elmosolyodott, én meg tisztán éreztem, hogy egy ér kezdett el csúnyán lüktetni a homlokomon. Durván magamhoz rántottam, bal kezemmel fogtam szorosan a derekát, jobb kezemmel megemeltem az állát és erőszakosan nyomtam az ajkaimat az övéire. Nyelvemet megpróbáltam átdugni a szájába, mire belenyögött a csókba. Rendes csókot akartál? Hát megkapod! Végül szétnyitotta egy kicsit az ajkait, így kapva a kínálkozó lehetőségen, rögtön a szájába fúrtam magam. Feltérképeztem az utolsó helyet is, majd a zárt csókot egy kicsit nyitottá tettem, hogy pihenjen és kapjon némi szuszt. Amikor úgy éreztem elég volt, visszazártam a csókot és jobb kezemmel megfogtam a fejét, majd elkezdtem húzni hátrafelé, így jobban tudtam mélyíteni a csókon és Takao is kezdett már mocorogni az ölelésemben. Ahogy bal kezemmel szorítottam magamhoz, rájöttem, hogy miért is akart szabadulni. A mini Takao éledezni kezdett ott lent és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tulajdonosa nem akarta, hogy megérezzem. Még erősebbre fogtam az ölelést így jobban hozzám préselődött, mire kipattantak a szemei és belenézett az enyémekbe közben egy hangosabbat nyögött. Valahogy egyre nehezebb volt tartani őt mert a lábai kezdték feladni a szolgálatot. Még egyszer megnyalintottam az alsó ajkát és akkor elváltunk. Takao nekidőlt a mellkasomnak és veszettül zihált. Lehet akkor kicsit elhúztam a dolgot, de nem tehettem mást. Amikor éreztem, hogy biztosan áll a lábán, elengedtem és ő felegyenesedve a szemembe nézett közben folyton a vörös arcát figyeltem.

-Mi a válaszod?

-Jövő héten a házatok előtt reggel várlak. - Majd elszaladt. Nagy boldogságban tértem vissza a házba. Másnap már mentem iskolába, bár a klubbot egyenlőre hanyagoltam.

Végül megérkezett az a nap, amit már egy jó ideje vártam. Reggel ahogy végig mentem a szokásos rutinomon, folyton az járt a fejemben, hogy vajon tényleg ott fog e várni. Amikor kiléptem az ajtónkon, sírni szerettem volna. Egy eszement marha várt a ház előtt egy riksával és vigyorgott mint a tejbetök. Úgy csinált, mintha mi sem történt volna.

-Ohayou, Shin-chan! - Kezét tisztelegve emelte fel, még mindig vigyorgott. - A mai lucky item az egy zsiráfos kulcstartó, ugye? Mára kölcsönadom az enyémet, de vigyázz rá.

-Ohayou. - Majd feltoltam a szemüvegem és elvettem a kulcstartót.

Azon a napon tértünk vissza mind a ketten a klubba is. A senpaiaink meg akartak ölni minket, mert idézem: "Valami hülye szerelmi civódás miatt ekkora hűhót csaptok." Végül is igazuk volt, de azért nem kellett volna ennyire nyíltan kimondaniuk. Egész idő alatt futottunk és edzettünk, mert oly sokáig nem voltunk a klubban. Érdekes módon egész jól tartottuk a tempót mind a ketten. Mondjuk, magamban bíztam, hisz attól, hogy nem jöttem edzeni a klubba, attól még meg volt minden nap a futás a városban. Azért nem akartam veszíteni a kondíciómból csak mert egy időre szüneteltettem a kosárlabdát. Nem tudtam, hogy az edzés után még maradjak e vissza, ezért inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy túl korai lenne még, ám Takao hangja megállított.

-Shin-chan, meddig akarsz még megvárakoztatni? - Kezében egy labdával állt előttem, majd lepasszolta azt és én bedobtam a kosárba. Mit se változott az az érzés. Valamiért másnak éreztem az ő passzait, mint a többiekét. Oda léptem elé, majd magamhoz húztam és megcsókoltam. Tudatára akartam adni, hogy mennyire szeretem, még ha ennek nem is igazán a legmegfelelőbb módon adok hangot. Elég hosszan csókoltam, majd amikor megelégeltem, elváltunk. Takao akkor kapott az alkalmon, és átkarolta a nyakam, de én már teljes mértékben a kosárra koncentráltam. Amikor az összes labdát sikerült elhajigálnom és örömmel nyugtáztam, hogy a dobásaim egy kicsit se tompultak, elkezdtem összevadászni a szétgurulókat amiben Takao segítő kezet nyújtott. Letusoltunk, bezártuk az öltözőket és a pályát is, majd hazafelé vettük az irányt. A riksa befordult a közeli McDonaldhoz így értve a célzást kiszálltam és bementünk harapni valamit. Nem vagyok igazán a híve a gyors kajának, de néha lehet kivételt tenni. Miután ettünk és jót beszélgettünk haza mentünk. A boldogság 2 hétig tartott, közben persze néha, amikor alkalmunk nyílt rá, váltottunk egy-egy csókot, de én még nem akartam tovább menni. Takaon azért láttam, hogy nem tetszik neki az ötlet és nem egyszer invitált elég pimasz módon magához, de nem akartam. Még hozzá kellett tanulnom pár dolgot, hogy biztosan ne valljak kudarcot. A második hét péntekjén egy lány jött oda hozzám, amíg a cipős szekrényeknél cseréltem le a benti cipőt a kintire. Odaadott egy rózsaszín borítékos levelet, majd elszaladt. Sejtettem, hogy szerelmes levelet kaptam, így eldugtam a zsebembe, nehogy Takao meglássa. Eldobni nem akartam a többiek előtt, mert amikor egyszer megtettem, Takao csúnyán leszidott miatta azzal érvelve, hogy "ez kegyetlen dolog". Persze már akkor érdeklődtem iránta, de ő úgy tűnt, még nem ébredt rá a saját érzéseire, vagy pedig nagyon jól leplezte őket. El is indultam a klub felé, hogy az nap is jól kieddzük magunkat. Végére Takaoval együtt mentem haza. Este kinyitottam a levelet és elolvastam. Hétfőn vár a suli mögött, szeretne valamit mondani. Már előre tudtam mit akar és a választ is sikerült megfogalmaznom.

Hétfőn még órák előtt elmentem a suli mögé, hogy meghallgassam a lányt, majd tőlem telhető legudvariasabban elutasítsam. Már megtaláltam a szerelmet, rajta kívül másra nincs szükségem. A lány eléggé ostobácska volt, hisz már háromszor utasítottam el, de még mindig nem volt képes felfogni, hogy nem kell a szerelme. Amikor azt hittem végre feladta, odaszaladt elém, majd a nyakamba ugrott és megcsókolt. Abban a pillanatban a hideg futkosott végig a hátamon, majd a lány levált rólam.

-Te ostoba liba! Hányszor kell elmondanom neked, hogy felfogd?! Nem kellesz, érted?

-Mi az, hogy nem kellek?! Annyi lány kedvel téged, de te mindig Takao-kunnal vagy. Talán homo vagy? Szerelmes vagy Takaoba? - Hirtelen fellángolásom közepette valami olyat mondtam, amit abban a percben meg is bántam.

-Még hogy én?! Soha az életben! - Valaki távolodó lépteit hallottam meg magam mögött. Biztos a csaj egyik barátnője volt, jött lecsekkolni a helyzetet. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal csoszogtam vissza az épületbe, majd mentem be az osztályterembe. Takao nem volt még bent. Mikor odaléptem az egyik osztálytársunkhoz, megkérdeztem tőle, hogy hol van az az idióta, mire nem várt választ kaptam.

-Hazament. Azt mondta, hogy fáj a hasa. - Általában én értesültem elsőnek arról, ha bármi baja van, de akkor még egy SMS-t se volt képes írni.

Suli után elmentem és vettem neki pár apróságot, majd ezekkel együtt indultam meg a házukhoz. Hála az égnek, az edzések elmaradtak, mert az edző valahova lelépett. Amikor becsöngettem ő nyitott ajtót.

-Ahhoz képest, hogy fáj a hasad, elég élénk vagy, Takao.

-Shin-chan, mit keresel te itt? - Arcán láttam, hogy mennyire magaalatt van.

-Jöttem meglátogatni téged, mert elméletileg fáj a hasad, de látom gyakorlatban valami teljesen más bajod van.

-Shin-chan, most menj haza. Nem akarlak látni egy ideig. - Erre elég szépen bepöccentem. Mégis mi az, hogy nem akar látni?! Mi a fenét tettem, hogy ezt érdemlem?

-Takao, ezt magyarázd el kérlek, mert nem értem mit akarsz ezzel mondani.

-Nem. Akarlak. Látni. Ezen mit nem értesz?

-Azt, hogy mivel érdemeltem ezt ki.

-Tudod te jól.

-Ha tudnám, akkor nem kérdeznélek, igaz? - Egy kicsit visszahúzta magát. Gondoltam elkezdett végre racionálisan gondolkodni. - A szüleid és a húgod itthon vannak?

-Nem, elmentek moziba, meg vásárolni. Én itthon maradtam, mert nem érzem magam valami jól.

-Vagyis "fáj a hasad", ugye? Na, engedj be. - És meg se várva mit felel, eltoltam a kezét, majd elindultam a szobája felé. Felérve, letettem a zacsit az asztalra, majd leültem az ágyára. Ő is nem sokra rá megérkezett egy tálcával a kezében rajta üdítő és rágcsálnivaló. Leült az asztalnál lévő egyik párnára és elég félreérthetetlen módon kezdte el fixírozni az arcomat.

-Shin-chan, tényleg nem tudod miért vagyok rád mérges?

-Honnan a jó fenéből tudhatnám már, nanodayo.

-Az a csaj, akivel találkoztál a suli mögött... Ő nem a barátnőd?

-Hogy mi? Dehogy! Isten ments! Honnan veszed ezt?

-Mert láttalak vele. Épp a szemetet akartam kivinni, de nem tudtam tovább menni, mert láttam, hogy épp valaki készül szerelmet vallani és nem akartam megzavarni. Amikor csak meglestem, hogy kik azok, akkor vettem észre a már rikító zöld fejedet. Épp csókolóztál vele. Gondoltam megvárom, hogy mi fog kisülni ebből, erre te azt üvöltötted a pofájába, hogy soha az életben nem szeretnél.

-Akkor hallottál mindent?

-Még hogy hallottam. Többet is mint akartam. Teszel pár apróságot ami miatt elkezdem reménykedni, majd amikor a legnagyobb a boldogságom, letaszítasz a pokolba. Tényleg kegyetlen vagy, csak nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire. Élvezed, hogy így bánsz velem?

-Takao, félreérted. Nem úgy van ahogy gondolod.

-Mi az hogy "nem úgy van ahogy gondolod"?! Mit lehet ezen félreérteni?! Tisztán és érthetően a tudatára adtad a lánynak és nekem is, hogy soha az életben nem szeretnél engem, akkor meg mit magyarázkodsz tovább?!

-Takao... - Fogtam magam és letérdeltem elé, majd megcsókoltam. Erre ellökött és ököllel behúzott egy nagyot.

-Gondolod, ezek után még hagyom, hogy játszadozz velem?! Hát hatalmasat tévedsz! - Annyira mérges lettem az előttem bőgő idiótára, hogy fogtam és letepertem. Erőszakosan megcsókoltam, majd elkezdem a nyakát szívni, mire egy apró nyögést váltottam ki belőle. Elkezdtem letépni róla a ruhákat és erősen rámarkoltam a farkára és fájdalmasan felüvöltött. Amikor teljesen pucér lett felemelkedtem, hogy lássam az arcát, de akkor kaptam észhez. Takao zokogott. - Shin-chan... Ijesztő vagy... - Szipogott egyfolytában.

-Takao. - Öleltem magamhoz. Abban a pillanatban fogalmam se volt róla, hogy mit tegyek. Tudtam, hogy rossz módszereket használtam ahhoz, hogy megértessem velem vele, téved. Úgy döntöttem, hogy elmagyarázom neki, mit miért tettem. - Takao, azért mondtam a lánynak, hogy soha nem szeretnélek, mert attól féltem, hogy pletykák fognak rólunk terjengeni és te elveszíted a barátaidat. Tudom milyen érzés, mert már egyszer nekem is sikerült megtapasztalnom. Nem akartam, hogy úgy érezd magad.

-Az én barátaim nem ennyire begyepesedettek. Meg már tudják, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd. Sőt azt is tudják, hogy két hete elkezdtünk járni. Ezért van az, hogy ritkábban hívnak el, ha mennek valahova. - Enyhén szólva is sokkolt.

-Most hülyéskedsz?

-Dehogy.

-Akkor a semmiért aggódtam, nanodayo.

-Az a fő, hogy szeretsz és sikeresen tisztáztuk a félreértést. De amúgy, most nem lenne jobb rákoncentrálni arra, amit éppen csinálunk? - Lenéztem és láttam, hogy mini Takao kezd éledezni. Vagyis, már nem vagyok annyira rémisztő. Akkor folytassuk, ahol abbahagytuk. - Shin-chan, csak annyit szeretnék kérni, hogy menjünk az ágyra, mert a padló egy kicsit kemény.

Erre felkaptam mint egy hercegnőt és rádobtam az ágyra. Felmásztam, majd lehajoltam hozzá egy csók erejéig. Éreztem ahogy a forróság elönti a testem és képtelen voltam ellenállni neki. Takao bele-bele nyögött a csókba, közben ölelte a nyakam, így bebiztosítva, hogy nem emelkedem fel. Bal kezemmel támaszkodtam a feje mellett, a jobbal meg már félig merev tagját kezdtem el simogatni. Ahogy húztam a bőrt rajta fel s alá, Takao kezeiből úgy fogyott el az erő, majd leengedte őket és az alatta lévő takarót kezdte el eszeveszetten markolászni. Amikor már teljesen állt, lehajoltam hozzá és végig nyaltam a fülén, mire hátra vetette a fejét amennyire csak tudta és felnyögött. Úgy nézett ki a füle elég érzékeny. Elkezdtem haladni lejjebb, majd megálltam az égnek meredő mellbimbóinál. Ajkaimat rátapasztottam az egyikre, a másikat meg az eddig lent ügyeskedő jobb kezemmel ingereltem. Takao légzése kezdett egyenetlenebb lenni, nyögései hangosabbak lettek. Végül tiltakozásra fogta, amit persze meg se hallottam. Amikor már elkezdte megemelni a csípőjét jöttem rá, hogy hamarosan eléri a határait. Nem sokra rá egy visszafojtott nyögés kíséretében elélvezett.

-És csak a mellbimbóiddal játszadoztam. Milyen érzékeny és mennyire kéjsóvár tested van. - Takao erre eltakarta az arcát, de láttam, hogy a fülei mennyire vörösek. Jól esett egy kicsit szórakozni vele, persze azért, hogy lássam az édes reakcióit. Lejjebb vándoroltam, mire Takao hirtelen felnézett és ismételten tiltakozásra fogta. Továbbra se vettem tudomást róla és akkor láttam, hogy megint áll annak ellenére, hogy az előbb ment el. Kezemmel feltoltam az egyik lábát, majd másikkal megfogtam tagját és nyelvemet lassan végighúztam rajta. Számba vettem, utána enyhén szívni kezdtem, mire Takao nyögései hangosabbak lettek, levegővétele nehezebb. Keze erősebben markolta a takarót, már elfehéredtek az ujjai, próbálta visszatartani. Végül kicsit kijjebb engedtem a számból, nyelvem hegyével a kivezető nyílást ingereltem. Ezt nem bírta és egy hangosabb nyögés kíséretében másodszor is elélvezett oly rövid idő alatt. Számba engedte amit megpróbált visszatartani és én készségesen lenyeltem.

-Shi... Shin-chan...

-Semmi baj, Takao. - Lehajoltam hozzá és mélyen megcsókoltam és csók közben kezei levették rólam az ingemet, majd már indult a nadrágom felé, de megragadtam a kezét, ezzel is jelezve, h "a-a, az marad". Nem igazán akartam, hogy lássa tejes valójában a nadrággal elfojtott részemet. Elkezdtem barangolni a testén, minden porcikáján végig vittem az ujjaim. Az érintéseimre belesóhajtott a csókba, háta ívbe feszült ezzel is jelezve türelmetlenségét. Ne olyan hevesen, Takao. Kiélvezem az időt veled együtt. Kezemmel szándékosan kerültem tagját, azt akartam, hogy mindennél jobban akarjon. Leváltam az ajkairól, majd ismételten a vörös fülét vettem célba. Előbb nyelvemmel végignyaltam a fül teljes hosszán, majd belenyaltam a fülébe is, ezzel egy hangosabb nyögést kiváltva. Észre vettem, hogy eme kis akciómra szemei kipattantak és még jobban ívbe feszült. Kezem ekkor se állt le a barangolással. Amikor ránéztem az arcára, még ha nem is mondta, leolvastam róla, hogy könyörög az érintésemért. Soha az életemben nem kívántam ennyire senkit, mint azt az alattam fekvő, ziháló, élvezkedő srácot. Egy pillanatra lenéztem tagjára, akkor láttam hogy mennyire mered az ég felé és hogy egyik keze önkéntelenül indult felé. Megfogtam a kezét, majd felhúztam a feje fölé ugyan ezt téve a másikkal is, majd odaszorítottam őket az ágyhoz. Egy nagyon boldogtalan hörgést kaptam válaszul.

-Ne siess. Bőven van időnk. - Majd visszatértem a félbehagyott munkámhoz. Lehajoltam a kulcscsontjához és ott szívtam egy pontot, majd ott is hagytam egy jelet. Ez minden betolakodónak szánt figyelmeztetés, miszerint "ő az enyém". Meg-meg emelte a csípőjét, próbálva nekem dörgölőzni, ám én elég magasan voltam ahhoz, hogy ne érjen el. Majd eleresztettem a kezeit, ő meg visszatért a takarógyűréshez. Jobb kezemmel támaszkodtam, bal kezemről meg elkezdtem lefejteni a kötéseket. Ahogy kész lettem, három ujjamat Takao szájába dugtam, ő meg készségesen benedvesítette nekem. Amikor úgy éreztem ennyi elég is lesz, kihúztam az ujjaim, majd végig nyaltam a mutatóujjamon, erre Takao még vörösebb lett. Imádom az ártatlan reakcióit. Mutatóujjamat a bejáratához illesztettem és kicsit masszírozni kezdtem a megfeszülő izmokat, majd lassan betoltam azt. Takao néma sikolyra nyitotta a száját, háta megfeszült. Jól rászorított az ujjamra, már azt hittem megint elélvezett, de téves riasztás volt. Amikor az ujjam tövig benne volt, vártam egy picit, hogy szokja a helyzetet, majd amikor légzése egy csöppet javult, elkezdtem mozogni benne. Éreztem ahogy ellazul, majd társítottam az előző ujjamhoz még egyet. Ahogy mozogtam benne, eltaláltam az érzékeny pontját, és ismételten megfeszült, de ez alkalommal egy hangos kiáltás közben élvezett el harmadszorra. Nem akartam túlhajszolni az első alkalmán és már terveztem, hogy visszavonulok, de Takao megragadta a hajam és visszarántott egy forró csókra. Szó szerint forróra, mert szájának belseje égetett. Akkor vettem észre, hogy életem ténylegesen legnagyobb hibáját követném el, ha abbahagynám. Végül visszamásztam és egyszerre három ujjamat toltam fel, mire petyhüdt része életre kelt. Amikor azok is kényelmesen elfértek, döntöttem úgy, hogy az én részem is kiveheti a részét a játékból. Elővettem és elkezdtem szétkenni rajta az előváladékot, amit nem mellékesen az a hihetetlenül erotikus Takao váltott ki. Végül a feje mellett megtámaszkodtam egyik kezemmel, másikkal picit megemeltem a derekánál, ám kiderült hogy nagyon is sikamlós volt a helyzet. Takao fel-fel nyögött minden egyes "majdnem bent van" akciómra, végül elege lett a játékból és kezével irányított célegyenesbe. Belöktem a makkom, majd vártam egy kicsit, hogy észhez térjen, utána elkezdtem feltolni magam benne. Amikor sikeresen bent volt az egész keresztben és hosszában is, vártam ismételten. Nem akartam neki kellemetlenné tenni az együttlétet, bár így is többször szisszent fel. Végül elmosolyodott és bólintott egyet, hogy folytathatom. Rögtön kijjebb húztam és ismételten visszalöktem magam, ám most jóval erősebben ezzel nem kis ingert küldve szét a testében. Szemeiből újból megindultak a könnyek, gondolom az inger mellett a fájdalom is beleszólt a dologba. Teste vonaglott alattam, próbált menekülni, de kezemmel blokkoltam szökési kísérletét. Már én is nehezebben vettem a levegőt, szánkból felszabaduló párafelhők összekeveredtek, majd eggyé válva eltűntek. Mi is egyek voltunk testben és lélekben is. Lehajoltam hozzá, csókot követelve és ő válaszolva a kívánságomra visszacsókolt ezzel is fokozva tovább a vágyam. Kezeivel továbbra is a takarót szorongatta, de ekkor megfogtam őket és a hátamra tettem.

-Ide kapaszkodj. - Súgtam neki, mire picit megszorított ott lent. Körmeivel belevájt a bőrömbe tudatomra adva, fáj amit csinálok, de élvezi. Amikor már úgy éreztem közel járok, Takao nem sokkal előttem az éjjel folyamán negyedszerre is elérte a mennyország kapuját, de nem várattam sokáig, gyorsan követtem belé engedve mindent, amit eddig visszatartottam. De itt nem hagytam még abba. Meg se várva, hogy kifújja magát, ismételten elkezdtem mozogni, ezzel erős tiltakozást kiváltva.

-Shi... Shin-cha... ah! Ez már soook... - Persze, hogy nem bírt nekem semmit, hisz oly gyenge volt a sok élvezet után, így azt tehettem, amit szerettem volna. Újból éreztem, hogy gyors tempóban közeledek ahhoz a bizonyos kapuhoz amit Takaoval együtt értem el. Ahogy elélvezett, éreztem, hogy sokáig szorít és erősen. Rájöttem, hogy olyan erős impulzusokat élt meg, hogy többszöri orgazmus után kiütötte magát. Arca még nedves volt a könnyektől, szája szélén látszott egy vékony nyálcsík. Kihúzódtam belőle, kezemmel letöröltem az arcát, majd felkaptam és a fürdőbe indultam vele. Szépen megfürdettem, megtisztítottam minden porcikáját, majd én is lemostam magam, utána belecsavartam egy nagy törölközőbe és visszavittem a szobába. Letettem a párnára, majd nekidöntöttem a falnak, addig áthúztam az ágyat és kerestem neki és nekem is alsógatyát. Amikor megtaláltam amit kerestem, felkaptam a még eszméletlen Takaot és ráfektettem az ágyra. Felhúztam rá a ruhaneműt, majd én is felvettem a magamét. Legvégül betettem a takaró alá, bebújtam mellé és átölelve őt, aludtam el.

Este ébredtem fel, Takao még mindig ott feküdt mellettem. Néztem a nyugodt arcát és kénytelen voltam nem elmosolyodni. Ő az egyetlen, aki megért, aki tényleg szeret és mellettem marad jóban rosszban. Felültem és akkor vettem észre, hogy nem tettem új kötést az ujjaimra. Annyira lefoglalt az az idióta, hogy totál kiment a fejemből. Egy kicsit feljebb emelkedtem, hogy átnyúljak Takao felett az éjjeli szekrényhez, mire ő átölelte a derekamat. Azt hittem felébresztettem, de amikor ránéztem láttam, hogy mélyen alszik. Kivettem a fiókból a szalagot és a körömreszelőt, majd elkezdtem rendezni az ujjaim. A belémcsimpaszkodó lökött elkezdett motyogni álmában, majd végül nem bírtam tovább és elkezdtem figyelni arra, hogy mit mond. Ha ébren lett volna, akkor biztos, hogy nem hitt volna a szemének, amit akkor látott volna. Fülig vörösödtem azon, amit álmában bökött ki, mert tudtam, hogy ott is én vagyok vele.

-Szeretlek... Shin-chan...

***Extra***

-Shin-chan, moo! Miért kellett olyan sokszor azt mondanod rám, hogy "hülye" meg "idióta"? Szerelmes szavakkal is jellemezhettél volna, mondjuk... "szépségem" vagy "egyetlen szerelmem, akit az életemnél is jobban szeretek".

-Fogd be, Takao.


End file.
